Strange
by iamsoawesome
Summary: short one-shot about Draco and Tom's relationship, made it for a competition. please read. :


**so this is totally new for me wrighting about male parings, but i made it to this competion, its an one shot. hope you like :)**

" YOUR FATHER DROPPED THIS ASSHOLE! " he heard Ginny weasly yell' as she trew a black book ad him. " oww! " He stod up turning to see her, with his wand raised, but she had already left _' stupid blodtraitor witch' _he thougt to himself, and turned to look at the black book on the floor, he picked it up, and turned it around.  
>" what an old piece of crap, that not anything of my fathers " he said trowing behind him somewhere. he startet walking <em>' thoug if it is my fathers, i better take it'<em>  
>he went back, took the book, and went with it to his room.<p>

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

later that night when Draco returned to his room, he saw the book lie on his bed.  
><em>' i dont remember putting you there ' <em>he looked confused at it, picked it up, and browse the pages, with nothing on it. " strange " _**DRACO MALFOY IS THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE **_he wrote with big letters on the pages, he grinned for a second and then the letters disapeard and new one replaced them _**No your not, i am stupid..  
><strong>_" what the hell.. ? " Draco spoke to himself. _' am i loosing my marbless? ' _  
><em><strong>who are you? <strong>_he then wrote, not really sure if he expected and answer or not.  
>nothing happen. "Merlin, i'm going mad " he shook his head, closed the book, placed it on his nightstand, and went to bed.<p>

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" Drake, C'mooon.. were gonna be late! " Blaise trew a pillow at him, while he was putting on some pants. " bloody hell, go away, im to tired.. " Draco muttered in to his pillow.

"Okay that enough! " Draco felt his sheed getting pulled of him and himself getting pulled of the bed. " Okay Okay i am up! " he said raising a hand to Baise who was pointing his wand at him, probably going to use the aguamenti spell to make him wake up.

He got to his feets and started dressing. on hes way out he grabbed the little black book, he didn't really know why, but he didn't really care.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

as the day flew away, he sad borred in hes charms class. he couldn't help but constantly glancing at the little black book, out of the corner of his eye. _' screw it '_  
>he took the book and wrote again <em><strong>im bored <strong>_the book replied _**what do you think i am, im writing with you**_ he let out a chukkle. _**oh yeah, then why are you writing with me? **_Draco felt he had come with a good comback _**doh.. i cant just ignore you, its my book you writing in.  
><strong>_well or not.. _**so are you going to tell me who you are today? **_he caught himself hoping a little.

_**im your worst nightmare! **_Draco let out a little gasp, but then he thought _'is this lad messing with me? '__** haha, your so hilarious, but seriosly are you? **_the page turned blank again and new letters appeared _**no but really, what would the fun be in that? **_he was about to answer when he got interuptet " are my class really that boring, that you are writing your diary?"

" well actually - " Draco startet. " nevermind, i'll just see you in detention later " Draco sighed.  
>" what ever .. "<p>

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

on his way back from detention the same night, he took the book out of his bag, and sat down on a staircase. _**thanks a bunch, its your fault i got detention **_he waitet til the book responsed _**to bad, its not my fault that you are becoming totally obsessed with me**_ Draco made a grimace _**am not**_was the only thing he wrote back.

_**are to, your dying to know who i am, and you cant stop writing me, if i wouldn't know better i say you were in love with me.**_

Draco looked surpriced. _**are you madly ill or something, Draco Malfoy does not fall in love and certainly not with a stranger**_ he wanted to wright more, but he didn't know what, so he just waitet to the responds. the stranger change subject _**where are you now? **_Draco frowned _**Hogwarts, why? **_eager to know why he waited to see

_**funny, so am i. still wanna know who i am? **_

was this a trick? he considere his next answer wisely, to end up wrighting what he had probably written anyhow _**yes**_

suddenly Draco felt something pulling him in, and before he reacted he was ad the exact same spot, he had been, just on a bright day, and with a lot off people rushing by. "What happen? " he stretched out after someone but his arm went straight trough.  
>"BLOODY HELL!" he looked ad his hands<p>

"they cant see you mate, or hear you, or even touch you" he heard a voice from behind him speak. Draco turned around to see a young Wizard his age with brown well cared hair, and a quite handsome face. " and you are? " he asked even thoug he already knew the answer  
>" you can call me Tom " the young man said.<p>

"ah, and you can see me why?" Draco asked, Tom smiled charmingly " and i thougt you were smart, its my memorie dumbass "  
>" screw you " Draco replied " so wich year are we in exact? "<br>" it doesn't matter, long before you i think "  
>" so why did you brought me here? " Draco asked again " Well you wanted to know who i am, here i am" Draco nodded " okay, but how come i wright with you trough some book? "<p>

" not some book, my diary to be exact, and that i cant really tell you, course i dont really understand myself yet " he chukkled " But Draco, why dont you tell me about yourself? "

" Well.. i 'AM' the Prince of slytherin and - "

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

after something that have seemed like hours they ended ther talk.

" you should get back now, i dont know if its even healthy for you being here for so long "  
>" yeah.. sure " Draco looked a little bit disappointet " but you know, we can always wright each other and stuff " Tom said securingly<p>

" i know, its just.. im always the one wrighting you, its never the other way around"  
>Tom sighed and went towards Draco " Listen dont be like that, its just.. i dont think you would notice if i was the one wrighting " he put a hand on the back of Draco " yeah i would! "<br>Draco said reasuring him " i totally would, im gonna check the book constantly.. you know .. without being like desperat and stuff.. " his voice turned from eager to quiet

Tom smiled " okay, thats a deal then, but dont just let me be the needy one, all right? "  
>"Course not " he smiled crookedly " see you soon "<br>he leaned towards Tom, and then just before reaching him, he felt something pull him away.

And ones again he was alone at the staircase.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Draco was unusual early up the next morning, the first thing he did was to check his book.  
><em><strong>Godmorning sunshine<strong>_ was written, and Draco felt the smile spread across his face  
>and the heat spread across his whole body. <em><strong>and a godmorning to you to<strong>_he wrote back.  
>got up and slowly, getting ready for the day.<br>_**how did you sleep?**_ stood there a few minutes later, and he sad down to write back

_**could have been better, you? **_he waitet for his respons before he went down to the common room _**what was missing? and i dont really sleep, that i am only just a memory for now. **_  
>Draco headed downstairs and he was just about to - " DRAAAAKIE " a screaming Pansy trew herself around his neck " you have no idea - " Draco pulled her of him<p>

" Get a grib Pansy " she pouted and he could see the hurt in her eyes "what? why?"  
>She said in a pathetic voice " its not you panse, im just not interested anymore " he said calmly and wavered off with his hand, heading toward the couch and took his quill out<br>he wrote _**You **_

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Draco was sitting in the libary shifting though a lot of books, when he looked at his favorite little black one, where the words _**what are you doing? **_were forming

_**i am flipping through books at the libary, i have been looking all day, but i cant seem to find anything that would make you come alive, you know like for real? **_Draco pressed his tumb and pointer against his nose bone sighing.

_**im so sorry Draco, i should have told you that i already know, its just a rather unfortunate way it has to be done**_ he smiled

_**dont say sorry, thats freaking fantastic! i'll do anything to have you here with me.  
><strong>_he wrote back, and he just couldn't stop smiling. _' this i great! ! ' _

_**i'll have to kill someone **_the letters formed

f*ck

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" no questions asked, you got that? " he looked at Blaise and Theodore with a stone face.

" sure no problems " they spoke and turned around to walk their seperate ways.

Draco was nervous today, his palms all swetty and shaky.  
><em><strong>everything is taking form, you let me know when you strike.<strong>_

he wrote before, heading to his dorm, to sleep a little to calm himself down.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Draco had, had a terrible nightmare, and woke up in the middle of the night.  
>his eyes were seeing a little blurry. " Dammit " he stroke a hand through his hair, when he looked toward the room, his heart jumped a beat.<p>

" hello love "

**so i cant really figure out how it went, but feel free to review :)**


End file.
